Dealing with the Past
by MaggOnasi and RevanBodyguard
Summary: Also found on Old-republic


Corellia, LordCyriss Cantina

Former Jedi Exile, Jedi Master, and Hapan Queen Mother Andria Trelyve Rand entered in the cantina on Corellia. It was a place that was named after the infamous Pirate Lord Cyriss. He was considered a hero tothe Corellians and a villian to others that he was killed. Andria remembered serving in his crew when she was younger and had no where to go after being exiled from the Sith and Jedi.To avoid getting noticed or catching attention, she dyed her hair red, wore tight fitting clothing of a pirate, and went under a different name. Just a precaution just in case someone recognizes her as a Jedi and a Hapan Queen in public or someone who just wants to pick a fight.She walked up to the counter where a balding human bartender was cleaning glasses with a cloth. The bartender takes notice of her and set the glass aside.

"Well, slap some stun cuffs and call me a Wookiee's uncle!" He exclaimed, slamming his hand on the counter. "Ah, finally a familar face that I could never forget! Come sit, little missy! But I, uh, forgot your name but I know you were one of Lord Cyriss's crew, it's been a while. Wasn't it Isabel Falls,'Bloody Belle'or both?"

"Nice to see you again, Felix." Andria seated herself onone of the stool and leaned over. "I was Isabel Falls once but I'm Sera Jade now."

"Oh, changing your name several times so you could wander the galaxy without a care in the world, eh? Been there, done that. Look, this cantina is considered a safe haven for people like you so you're safe." Felix nodded understandly. "But Sera, you can't this up forever until you grow old and die. You're young, still are. You should probably start a business instead of freelancing. Maybe you could run the bar…" He shook his head of his nonsense."Bah! I'm not your father so I can't tell you what you can or can't do. It's your choice."

"No, I understand completely," Andria began to smile. "You just worry about me and my welfare."

"Worry about you? No. I know you can fend for yourself, given your history. Being raised as a slave by Mandalorians after your parents were killed on Serroco, a young refugee on Nar Shaddaa, until you crossed Lord Cyriss's path and joined the crew, you could survive through anything - even a ship crash or three. That's why I'm not surpised you're still alive. I'm just offering advice to a youngster who hasn't seen the galaxy as I have as an fellow crew member."

"That's still called caring. Awww, aren't you just the softest teddy bear in the galaxy?" Andria teased, smirking.

"I'm not a softie!" Felix argued, embrassed. "Cryiss is dead. The past is over now and we should worry about the present. Let's just change the subject."

Andria agreed, knowing it's bad to lie about her past to a friend. "How are the kids and wife?"

Felix grabbed a wet towel and scrubbed at the counter. "The kids are growing fast like weeds and the missus is growing larger by the minute."

"What did you say about me, Felix?!" A medium-sized human woman with a large belly rushed out of the back door of the kicthen, furious.

"Nothing, Kay, darling," Felix assured his wife, gesturing to Andria's direction. "Just telling an old friend of mine that you're six months pregnant. Pregnant AGAIN for the fourth time."

"That's what I thought you said," Kay turned to Andria and her expression turned up inshock. "Oh, by the galaxies, it's you Isabel! When did you get here?"

"Darling, her name's Sera Jade now." Felix told her.

"Alright, Sera Jade's a much prettier name than Isabel Falls anyway." Kay said still staring at Andria then crushed her in a motherly embrace. "Oh, look at you! You've grown so beautiful! You're going to have lots of men trying to flirt with you now. Have you met a nice boy yet? Oooo, maybe one of them is in love with you. If not, I highly suggest you date my second son."

"Kay, don't do this-" Felix implored.

"Quiet, Felix! Can't you see we're having a little girl talk? No boys allowed!" Kay shouted at him. "Why haven't you gave Sera some food and drink? She's a special guest here! Hurry up and hop toit!"

"Yes, darling," Felix gave Andria a pitiful glance and went to the kicthen, muttering under his breath. "I don't know why I married Kay. I must have been drunk at the time."

Once Felix was gone, Kay continued. "Where was I before I was rudely interupted? Oh yeah. Kev is such a nice boy and knows how to respect a lady. He's around the same age as you. Yep, I can feel it in my bones. I'm sure you two will make a great couple. You'll be Mrs. Sera Jade Gev. If he doesn't respect you, come to me or give him a good beating, you hear?"

"Um, yeah…" Andria responded quietly. Should she announce she's already married?

Kay didn't even hear her. Felix came back with a glass and a bottle of colored liquid and poured it for Andria. "About time you got here! Sera was dying of thrist here! Another minute and she would be dead."

"I'm okay, honestly," Andria offered her thanks and pulled out some credits from her pockets.

Kay placed a hand onher shoulder and stopped her. "Sera, this one is on the house. Besides, we are going to be family real soon after you marry Kev."

"Sera, I'm sorry for the way my wife is acting," Felix apologized to Andria. "She's been this way ever since she got pregnant."

"Hey!" Kay shouted again. "Where's the food? Do I seriously have to do everything here by myself around here?"

"Wait, scratch that," Felix corrected himself. "She's always been that way. Kay's bi-polar or something like that."

Kay ignored Felix and turned to Andria. "I'm sorry, I'll get the food hot and ready for you, my future daughter-in-law." She scurried away to the kicthen, cursing, mostly at her husband.

"I doubt you're just here to catch up on old times and this little reunion," Felix glared at the entrance his wife gone off to. "You want something."

It wasn't a question, more like a statement. Felix could've read her like a book and Andria knew it.

"Yeah, how did you-?" Andria began but bit her tongue, knowing thatFelix knows her better than she does herself. "I need information."

"Like what? Local news? Recent news in the galaxy? Everyone seems caught up in this marriage between some Hapan Princess with a long name and this scoundrel these days. A marriage that ocurred a week ago."

"No, not that. I work for the Hapan Queen so it's my duty to-"

"Felix, if you don't come in this kicthen right now, I'm going to pummel a hydrospanner up your-!"

"Coming, Kay, coming!" Felix shouted over his shoulder. He turned to Andria. "Sorry, Sera, I'll be back in a second. Then I'll answer your questions." There was a crash of metal pots coming from the kicthen. They made a big bang while Kay cussed from the inside.He looked at the kicthen. "Uh, make that thirty minutes. Just sit tight for now." Then he rushed to the kicthen.

Andria couldn't help but to smile at this picture. She hoped she and Atton will never end up that way - a bi-polar wife and a troubled husband. As cantinas went, she thought as she sipped her drink, this was definitly one of the strangest and cleanest she'd ever been in. But she was used to it. Andria much rather be here than at home in Hapes. Cantinas are where the action always is.

She realized that the air-conditioning isn't working properly so she unzipped her jacket, revealing a sleeveless shirt she wore underneath. She wore a lightsaber at her side as always and kept her blasters hidden where people least expect it. She always prefered blasters to lightsabers any day. But it's best to have every weapon you have at your disposal.

She looked at her blue heart-of-fire necklace and gloves where she wore a diamond ring. Both gifts she recieved from Atton. She gazed at them longfully, thinking about Atton. He should be arriving soon. They chose to go to Corellia on different ships. 'Sera Jade' and Atton Rand are assigned to a important assignment from the 'Hapan Queen Mother'.

"Hello. My name's Tek."

She turned her head to the side to the speaker right beside her. He saw a male Twi'lek smiling at her, his eyesgazing down either at her expensive necklace or her chest. She couldn't tell which but she could tell he was interested in her. Through the Force, she felt something moved from… his pants.

"Hello." She responded out of politeness.

"I'll cut to the chase, babe. I think you the hottest space babe I've ever seen. How about me and you get to know each other in my apartment. Where we can get a bit more… settled." The Twi'lek placed a lekku on her shoulder, getting closer.

"Take it off before I rip it off." Andria said icily. "And go away."

The Twi'lek laughed at the rejection as he took his lekku down. "Oh, ouch. That's going to hurt my manly ego. You're a fiesty one aren't you, babe? Come on. Party with me and you wouldn't regret it. I will rock your galaxy. Here let me buy you another drink."

"I'd rather drink a cup of acid after chewing on a razor blade." Andria was getting tired of this little pervert. The Dark Side of her wanted to choke him. The Light Side of her wanted to tell him politely to go away. But this what she rather did instead. She used the Force to sway with her words to reach through the thick head of his. Force powers only affect the minds of the weak-minded. The Twi'lek was by far the weakest she ever met. She got inside his head no problem.

"You rather date a kath hound."

"I rather date a kath hound."

"You will go to Dantooine and find a female kath hound with a mate. You will fight the male for the female then…"

"I will go to Dantooine and find a female kath hound with a mate. I will fight the male for the female then…"

"Go…"

The Twi'lek left the cantina in a daze. He will leave to the closest shuttle to Dantooine. While Andria could finally enjoy her drink in peace.

A brush of air touched her shoulder, and a heavyset man appeared behind her, pushing his way through a crowd of people. "Sorry. I can't be mistaken but I think you're Isabel Falls, one of the remaining pirates of Lord Cyriss. I'm Teynor."

"Nice to meet you. But you must be mistaken, sir. That isn't me. My name is Sera Jade."

"Really? But Isabel Falls's description matches yours perfectly."

"Are you sure, Teynor? There are a lot people that look like me."

"And there are people that could never match your skills." Teynor took out a hold-out blaster and trained it on Andria. "Get up. You are Isabel Falls."

Andria stood up, her hands up in front of her. "So what if I am her? What do you want me for?"

"You have a quite a large bounty and I'm here to collect, Falls. Got any last words to say?"

"Just this: you are the worst bounty-hunter in the galaxy. I met guys with a better approach than that. And how much and by what charge am I worth?"

"Five hundred thousand in cash credits. You are charged with murder, illegal smuggling, and piracy. Are you coming peacefully or do I have to forcefully drag you outby the hair?"

Andria didn't say anything else. She didn't need to. Atton Rand was right behind Teynor holding a blaster pistol to the back of the head, his finger on the trigger.

"You won't ever touch my wife, bounty scum!" Atton said angrily."I'll shoot you from where you stand!"

Andria grabbed a fistful of Teyor's shirt and brought him eye level to hers as she jammed the muzzle of a hidden gun up under his chin.

"Who sent you?"

"I… don't know… Please don't shoot me!"

"Like I could get any answers from him. Atton, put the blaster down."

Andria turned around to put her blaster away. When she had her back turned, Teynor came in with a knife in his hand. She dodged the feeble attack and summoned her lightsaber to her hand as it ignited a sliver blade, itself to life. She plunged the lightsaber into his back and down Teynor went. She deactivated the lightsaber and put it back in its place.

"Sorry, Felix," Andria apologized. "For the mess, here's some credits to make up for it."

"Thanks," Felix took in notice of Atton. "Who's he?"

"That's my husband, Atton Rand."

"Oh, hmm, Sera Jade Rand. Sera Rand. It has a nice touch to the name. I won't tell Kay about this. If I did, she'll freak out - she really wants to be related to you. It's crazy! I'm just glad she's sleeping right now. I love her when she's not crazy all the time."

"I need information, Felix."

"Ask whatever you want. I'm all ears for you.


End file.
